Reflection
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Kerrigan was always powerful so Mengsk decided to defeat her by creating a clone. Only Jim and his group found Sarah's clone before Mengsk could use it against her. Now the clone is confused and trying to figure out what life means and if she can truly have an actual life of her own.


**Note**: This started out as a roleplay after some friends and I got Sons of Liberty and became obsessed. I wanted to post it and see if anyone liked it or not. I don't know, it might not make sense. I might not finish it. It was the result of sleepless nights and caffine-crazed days. So yeah... It's pretty bad. So if you like it, leave a review.

**UPDATE**: Since is making people edit their stuff and delete masterpieces just because they aren't rated K I am moving to archiveofourown so this if it will be continued will be posted on there. Link is in my profile. so MermaidAssassin is my username.

* * *

The first thing I remember hearing was his voice…

"You made a clone?!"

I knew his voice; it was comforting and made me feel at ease. At least, it made me feel at ease until I opened my eyes. Even though I was in some sort of liquid, I had an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. I could feel the cords that were injected in my body; mainly my spine, neck and arms. At the end of the actual cords was a type of syringe that held them in my body. At the other end of those cords were the various computers and machines. One of the men at the many computers spoke but I couldn't turn my head to see him. My eyes stayed on the man in front of me; my long hair in my face was blocking most of my vision.

When the container I was in opened, I heard their voices clearly this time.

"You made a clone of Sarah Kerrigan and… She is to help fight against the Zerg?" Raynor was his name, I think. He was in some of Sarah's memories that were transferred into me when I was created.

"She was made for Mengsk to destroy Kerrigan. We managed to communicate with her through one of the computers. She almost didn't make it so we were forced to add various cybernetics in her body."

Raynor turned around and looked up at me but his eyes held so much emotion. His eyes looked into mine and his strong hand reached up and tucked one side of my red-brown hair behind one of my ears then put his palm against my cheek.

"And now I'm supposed to train her and bring her on missions with me?"

"Yes."

"Can she even… Can she do anything useful?"

At hearing those words, I felt something inside me snap. Somehow, I felt myself picking up one of the computers and slinging it across the lab.

"I didn't mean any offense, Darlin.'" His voice calmed me down and he ran his fingers through my hair this time. That was when I heard a sound. It was a soft voice that was full of pain and anger. Someone crying…

'Jim…'

"So," The man at the computer said, "What should her name be?"

No one said anything so I spoke up, "Abigail."

"Abigail?"

"Abigail." I repeated, "That name… It's special… I'm not sure why."

A quick flash of a memory shot through my head. It was me, or Sarah as a child holding a little kitten. 'I'm sorry, Abi.'

"Then Abigail it is."

I felt the needles withdraw from my skin and back into the cords and I fell forward. Raynor was the one who caught me and helped me place my feet on the ground.

I heard someone behind him-

No…

It was the person behind them but they weren't saying anything. They were thinking it, "She looks just like her."

Of course, I was nothing but a copy.

"Do you want to go with me, Abigail?"

He was giving me a choice after these people told me I had too?

I nodded with my green eyes wide open.

'She is beautiful… She looks just like her…'

"Is that the only reason you want me around, because I look and sound like her?"

"What?"

"You think really loud."

Raynor smiled at me and put a hand on my head, "I know. It's not something I can really control."

One of the many men in the area burst through the doors in a panic, "Mengsk found out about us taking Abigail!"

The expression on Raynor's face was one pure rage before he grabbed me by my wrist with a very painful grip that I know he didn't mean.

….

I can't remember when I blacked out but I came to on a ship, in a medical bay.

"Where…?"

"You are on the Hyperion, Miss. Abigail." The voice belonged to a woman, "I can promise you, you are safe."

I didn't catch her name, I was too deep in thought after I heard that I was safe enough to actually take time and think. But I couldn't get past the thought that I was nothing but a copy, I wasn't me because I was someone else.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" It was the other woman in the room talking to me.

How could this woman even begin to understand my feelings?

"No, I'm not." I sighed, "I'm a clone… A copy, someone else's shadow. I'm not able to be me because I am someone else."

"Sweetheart, being a clone isn't all that bad. You can be a clone and be able to be different than the one you were made after."

I shook my head, "How do you know?"

"Because I am a clone." She responded with a kind smile.

Well, that was unexpected. I had heard the doctors say that clones were very rare; I never expected to meet another one.

"You may be a copy but you are allowed to be yourself. You have your own soul and personality. I do. I'm nothing like the original."

I thought about her words for a minute then stood up to walk out of the room. I had to talk to Raynor or somebody that looked familiar, or at least familiar in Sara's memories…


End file.
